Forever Together: May and Drew
by fictionlover94
Summary: Drabble collection May and Drew! This will include some other coordinators and mentions of others. Ratings will vary
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a DRABBLE collection May and Drew! This will include some other coordinators with an apperance of Dawn later down the road if I get that far. I made my own list through a random word generator. Hopefully you'll like it and REVIEW! **

**Word: **Coincidence  
><strong>POV<strong>: Drew

Maybe it was a coincidence that May and I meet. I mean we surely didn't become friends because we had so much in common. We actually have very little in common. She came from a small family, I came from a large family. She came from a family that made an average amount of money. I came from a wealthy family.

"It really was a coincidence," said Drew talking to himself.

"What did you say Drew?" asked May who was standing next to him. Some how they came to be traveling together along the way in Johto. They ran into several people along the way too. Harley, Robert, Solidad, Anthony, and even Dawn who only May knew.

"I just think that it's a coicidence that we ran into each other this way," he said flipping his hair. May smiled at him and went back to eating her sandwich.


	2. Secret

**Okay so this is a DRABBLE collection May and Drew! This will include some other coordinators with an apperance of Dawn later down the road if I get that far. I made my own list through a random word generator. Hopefully you'll like it and REVIEW! **

**Word: **Secret  
><strong>POV<strong>: Max

Both Drew and May sat on the back porch swing just swinging along, Drew doing most of the pushing. It was getting dark and the sky turning various shades of pink and purple as the sun set. Drew was relaxing and May was close to falling off of her seat.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful Drew?" asked May sneaking a look at him.

"It is pretty," he said not looking at her as May hoped he would be. She sighned in dispair, did he like her or not? Drew who looked a bit taken a back at the sigh looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked unconcerned and put an arm around her shoulder. That gesture made her want to smiled boldly.

"Nothing I'm just a bit tired." Yawning she rested her head on Drew's chest and she smiled at Drew making himself comfortable. He wanted to kiss her just looking at themselves in this position. He dared himself to tell her what he felt.

"Hey May?" he tried to make sure he didn't rock her to sleep.

"Yea?" Then he didn't think all of his feelings came out all in three little words. He wasn't going to unapologize or regreat his next words.

"I love you," he said still watching the sky rather then her reaction. Behind them through the screen door Max gasped at Drew's declaration. What made him flip out even more was May's next words.

"I love you too Drew," she said and Drew kissed her. Not an innocent kiss like on the cheek or forehead, but on the lips like parents would only kiss. Max had to go tell somebody anybody about this. His 15 year old mind couldn't comphrehend the feelings Drew harbored for his sister. Then he thought for a moment. Did he really want to see Drew get cornered by his dad and welcomed into the family from his mom? He decided to keep this to himself for awhile until Drew started some funny business.


	3. Challange

**Okay so this is a DRABBLE collection May and Drew! This will include some other coordinators with an apperance of Dawn later down the road if I get that far. I made my own list through a random word generator. Hopefully you'll like it and REVIEW! **

**Word: **Challange  
><strong>POV<strong>: Third Person

Now traveling through Johto with Drew, Solidad, and Harley, May was feeling wonderful. They're just meet with each other and were traveling to Silver Rock Isle for another contest. It had been about 4 months since she had last seen Ash, Brock, and her parents.

"So we're traveling to what town for the contest you guys?" asked May who kept a safe distance from Harley.

"It's called Bluebell Cove and I heared its quiet beautiful," said Solidad enjoying there walk. A car, a dark colored mercades drove right past him and the driver smiled at all of them. May, Drew, and Harley looked at the driver in astonishment. That was Robert, the guy who won the Hoenn Grand Festival 2 years ago.

"Hi Robert," said May who would forever remember his name, simply because he beat Drew. Also in the car sat Anthony who looked at them and grinned. "Hi Anthony you participating too?"

"Hi May and yes I am. This is my first time in the Johto region," he said and scooted over at bit.

"Would you 4 like a ride?" he asked, with courtsey. He was raised to be a polite and nice kid ever since he was born, it was part of being born wealthy. Harley looked like he would turn and run. Solidad only stared at him grinning and nodded her head. Finally Drew scowled and looked at May for an answer.

"Sure Robert that would be great we're heading to the contest hall," she said. Robert got out and held open the door for all 4 of them. Harley pushed himself in front of Solidad and Drew getting in next.

"So are you guys ready for a challange?" asked Robert.

"Why is it a challange?" asked Drew looking confused at him. He still couldn't get over getting beaten those 2 years ago.

"It's supposed to be one of the harder contests, from what I've heard." He smiled at Solidad who climbed into the front seat next to him.

"Hi Robert," she said feeling weird. It had been awhile since they had lunch together back on Princess Day.

"Hi Solidad," he said as they launched forward. Drew and May looked confused at each other, they had already meet? Both Drew and May looked at each other and was ready to face each other again at the Bluebell Cove contest hall.


	4. Challange part II

**Okay so this is a DRABBLE collection May and Drew! This will include some other coordinators with an apperance of Dawn later down the road if I get that far. I made my own list through a random word generator. Hopefully you'll like it and REVIEW! **

**Word: **Challange part II  
><strong>POV<strong>: Third Person

Bluebell Cove looked just as pretty as Solidad had thought. Drew, who had some romantic thoughts, thought it would a perfect place for a date. Anthony thought it was the prettist place around. Harley who liked pretty stuff marvled over the perfumes in the air. Robert how ever was used to it since he lived on the isle.

"So the competition is tough?" asked Drew.

"Well not exactly the competition, its my mother. My parent's donated a majority of the money to build the contest hall. In return my mother wanted to judge. She's hard to impress: have a beautiful pokemon, and have a beautiful appeal equals high score, anything else you're out."

They all nodded seriously and May couldn't help but think how rich was he?

"I know how that is my mom can be very critical -"

"Are you from a wealthy family Drew?" asked May who realized how little she knew him. She bet even Solidad already knew.

"I come from a fair enough family," said Drew modestly flipping his hair.

"Enough? Drew your family has the same amount of money my parents have. Your mother tried to arrange a marriage between your sister and I," said Robert. He rolled his eyes, his sister wasn't as easy to please.

"Wow Drew that's interesting, I never knew that," said Anthony. His mind finally came back to reality. He was thinking of this purple haired girl over in LilyCove. May was thinking the same thing about Drew actually. Rich and nice Drew would make a girl really happy, I just need to know him more, she though.

"Here you are," said Robert parking. "Fair warning I'm not at all like my mother. A far cry really, one of my older sisters is that way too. The rest of us were raised by nannies and my father." Then he disappeared just as quickly.

"A far cry well that's not good. Robert's really nice he's been talking to me about my new pokemon. I caught a butterfree recently and he offered some tips. All I had to do was ask for them," said Robert.

"I remember when Ash said Robert helped his snorunt evolve," said May. She was starting to shake thinking about how hard his mother just might be. Drew patted her shoulder and both of them shared a smile. A secret smile and all May had to do was trust him.

"Hey Drew?" she asked later while in the room holding the waiting triangle. The waiting triangle started to vibrate when it was there turn.

"Yea May?" asked Drew who was staring straight ahead at Solidad's appeal. She was sure to go on Solidad had some pretty pokemon on her.

"Did I do good?" she asked nervous.

"You did wonderful," he said. Then just to calm her nerves he handed her a rose. And it was the prettiest one that she had ever seen.


	5. Challange part III

**Okay so this is a DRABBLE collection May and Drew! This will include some other coordinators with an apperance of Dawn later down the road if I get that far. I made my own list through a random word generator. Hopefully you'll like it and REVIEW! **

**Word: **Challange part III  
><strong>POV<strong>: Third Person

"And the winner of the Bluebell Cove ribbon is Solidad," said Jillian the annoucer in the Johto region. Hehe Vivan, Marrian, Lilian, now there was Jillian. Drew and May were also right up there in the top 4.

May and Drew watched Solidad's final match and they both had to admit she did a great job. She charmed the judges into loving her appeal and now this.

"Are you okay May?" asked Drew to her as they watched her.

"I just thought that it would be nice to win," she said a little crushed but perked up at the thought of more contests. "But I'm not really rushing to get all of them done with."

"That's a nice out look. Solidad already has a couple of grand festival wins from the Kanto region, so I think she's rushing a bit," said Drew.

"Thank you Drew for agreeing with my views. I bet if I knew you a little better I would probably fall in love," she said. After this being said Solidad rushed into the room. May just had to get up and congradulate her.


	6. Sale

**Okay so this is a DRABBLE collection May and Drew! This will include some other coordinators with an apperance of Dawn later down the road if I get that far. I made my own list through a random word generator. Hopefully you'll like it and REVIEW! **

**Word: **Sale  
><strong>POV<strong>: Third Person

Princess day had finally rolled around in the Johto region. Sales popped up every where and contests were very popular.

"Come ON DREW!" shouted May to her friend. She was dragging him everywhere, and seeing everything. Solidad was being a careful shopper. Harley was even shopping for himself because he might as well be a girl.

"Come on in this store Solidad. If you want to participate in the Sinnoh grand festivals you have to get a formal dress," she said over to her. Solidad looked thoughtful and finally walked in. She probably really wasn't going to participate in the Sinnoh ones, but it was going to be nice to have.

Shopping and sales was going to kill Drew. Thank goodness he at least had the money. He also couldn't help but let his jaw drop when May came out in a floor lengh dress. Maybe spending all of his money on her would be a good thing.


	7. Home

**Okay so this is a DRABBLE collection May and Drew! This will include some other coordinators with an apperance of Dawn later down the road if I get that far. I made my own list through a random word generator. Hopefully you'll like it and REVIEW! **

**Word: **Home  
><strong>POV<strong>: May

The Johto grand festival came and now both Drew and I were out. Harley and Anthony had been out long before they got to this point. But Kelly got pretty far I guess her mom let her travel she should have tried to contact me though...

Now the battle was between Solidad and Robert. He was winning by a couple of points. I was watching and warned Solidad about how good he was. But Drew had been acting strangly again.

"Are you okay Drew?" I just had to ask.

"You know May, we've been traveling for several months. I got a note from home my sister asking me..." he looked down.

"What did she ask you?" I asked concerned. Did his parents not want him coordinating anymore?

"To bring my friends but my parents are crazy. My mom has to many problems and -"

"I'd be honored to go home with you," I said honestly feeling this way.

**okay I'm ending this here since I have this story I really want to write but I'm totally unsure about posting it. Does anybody have any thoughts? It has time travel story with all of the coordinators with Ash probably in it.**


End file.
